


王氏双子的爱人 21

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 3





	王氏双子的爱人 21

21

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

肖战在兰家医院休养的时候，并没有看见王一博和王一丹，而是由专门会中文的外国人照料。  
肖战现在自己都说不清为何当时用那么极端的方式救了王一丹。

一阵口哨声从门口响起，打断了肖战的沉思。  
“肖先生，是护士来给您做身体检查来了，我先出去了。”  
肖战应声点头，没有看到护工走到门前低头恭敬的对那位护士鞠了一躬。

“先生，把衣服脱了，全身体检。”  
肖战很尊重女性，近期来给自己换药的女护士，肖战都保持着绅士眼，绅士手，不看不碰不摸。  
听到护士让自己脱衣服，肖战以为是要被推出去照片子，二话不说的开始配合把上衣全部脱光…  
“裤子用脱吗？”肖战疑惑的低着头，等护士的回复。  
突然自己的手被护士拉住，肖战惊的一抬头，吓的直要把脱了的上衣往上穿…  
身子被大手抱住，一阵湿热的呼吸声打到耳廓上， “小战战～”

肖战被王一丹推倒在床上的时候还觉得很不真实…  
王一丹为了让肖战更好的体验‘香香软软’的女孩子，没有选择戴假发，而是去接了长发，穿了伪娘用的垫胸内衣，光溜的小腿上套着白丝，还专门画了一个清纯淡妆。没见过的，都不会认为眼前的美人是个男人。

王一丹用指甲滑着肖战胸前的线条，放在立起来的乳尖上，轻轻一按，俯身舔了下肖战嘴角的痣， “小战战，我今天就是香香软软的女孩子哟～ 让你体验一把和女孩干的滋味吧～”

王一丹色情的看着肖战，露出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢帮肖战脱下裤子，看着这样的王一丹，肖战真的以为眼前的是女孩，肉棒抬高了头…  
王一丹用手弹了下肖战的肉棒， “战哥哥好色哟，肉棒自己起来了～”  
“嘶……嗯～”肖战羞涩的别过头…  
王一丹轻笑的坐到床尾，把腿伸直，沿着肖战的胸往下滑， “战哥哥没玩过足交吧，丹丹伺候你玩～”

穿着丝袜的脚丫轻轻的按在了肖战的肉棒上，惹的肖战一阵轻颤…  
王一丹用两只脚丫夹住了肖战的肉棒，上下磨动着，时而又用脚趾蹭蹭肉棒上的泉眼…  
“战哥哥，你看～你在艹我的脚丫～舒服吗？”  
“嗯啊…舒服……”肖战红着脸蛋，他是第一次享受这种服务，而且感觉真的根棒…  
王一丹把脚夹的更紧了，肖战的肉棒简直青筋暴起，“战哥哥，射在丹丹脚上吧～”…  
王一丹突感加速，肖战舒服的跟着王一丹套动的脚丫来回起伏，突然一股白色乳液洒在了王一丹的脚背上…

王一丹把带有精液的脚放到肖战唇边， “战哥哥，把你自己的舔干净。”  
肖战哪里肯，闭着眼，别着脸，一副宁死不屈的表情…  
王一丹也不急，往前坐了坐，坐着用腿又夹住了肖战刚刚瘫软的肉棒…  
肉棒感觉到炙热的摩擦，又微微有抬头的倾向…

王一丹把脚往肖战嘴里推了推，“好哥哥，你给我舔干净，我就让你艹我大腿～”  
说着还用大腿根又磨了两下…  
下体的快感让肖战张开嘴巴，王一丹见状直接把沾有精液的脚塞了进去…  
“呜呜……嗯…嗯嗯……”肖战吃不消的用唇吸着王一丹的脚背，用舌用力舔着他的脚心…  
“哦……嗯啊……战哥哥的嘴好会吸～舔的丹丹好痒，好想要你的肉棒～”  
听着色情的话，肖战的肉棒完全勃起…  
王一丹撤出脚丫，跨坐在肖战的身上，把肖战的肉棒夹在屁股后面，用力摩擦…  
“啊哈～…战哥哥艹我……啊……哦…～过瘾……啊啊～…”王一丹不断的用大腿根和屁股上下套动夹着肖战的肉棒，这种角，这种感觉，肖战觉得自己真的在艹一个美女，肉棒越来越兴奋…  
突然王一丹把手放在肖战的蛋蛋上，轻轻把玩着……  
“啊…我不行了……啊—”肖战闭紧眼睛，射在了王一丹的屁沟上…

连续射了2次，肖战感觉自己快死了…  
王一丹坐起来，把屁沟的精液沾到手上，架起肖战的腿，借着精液做起了扩张…

王一丹躺在床上，分开大腿，“小战战，你把我的腿架起来，用后穴蹲坐在我肉棒上，爽死你～快～试试…。”  
可怕的身体记忆力，让王一丹随便用手指插了两下，后穴就痒的不行了，眼前又是女装play，更是让肖战又羞涩又想要…  
他按照王一丹的话，把王一丹的腿架到自己胳膊上，后穴对准坚硬的肉棒，慢慢的坐了下去…

“啊……啊……好大…哦……好大劲…哦…哦…啊……嗯……”这样的姿势让肖战和王一丹下体连的更紧了，两个人的蛋蛋都在相互摩擦着…  
“小战战你看，这样的姿势像不像你在艹女人。”  
肖战看着王一丹被自己架起来的腿，自己又骑在他身上扭动着……这感觉…  
王一丹邪恶一笑，用力往上顶了顶腰…  
“啊…别…”

王一丹却露出娇羞表情，把肖战的手带到自己垫的胸罩上， “战哥哥，可以揉揉它，一边揉，一边用力干我哟～”  
肖战疯了一样摆动腰肢， 王一丹在下面不停的往上迎着肖战的骚穴…  
“啊～……哈…战哥哥用力呀…哦哦…用力干我……啊～”  
肖战被王一丹荤话刺激的想被干死…  
“啊啊…丹丹…我好舒服……哈…原来干女生就是这样的感觉……啊啊… 你在……哈……在用力往里…唔……啊啊……啊……啊啊啊啊——”

…………  
肖战睁开眼睛时，自己还在抱着王一丹，王一丹已经卸去了护士装，丝袜…  
左腹和胸口处贴着医疗纱布…看来伤的挺重，还没有好…  
肖战蹭了蹭王一丹的头，又抱着他沉沉睡去…刚刚的那场性事，消耗了他太大体力…

王一丹在确认肖战又睡着后，睁开眼睛，亲了亲他脸蛋， “真是小傻子～”


End file.
